Action LightsNo Camera
by mochamaker
Summary: An AU from Liv's point of view. Randomness ahead, slow your reading for the curves.


I do not own the characters. Not making any profit here.

Rated M

An AU fic from Olivia's point of view

**Action. Lights... No Camera**

It was a Thursday in the middle of a scorching summer, August 14th to be exact. I remember because it was exactly one week after my birthday. I had turned 21, and was finally legal to be in a bar and have a drink without being hassled by the bouncers. My girlfriend called at six, and invited me to the local nightclub for a few drinks. I accepted and told her to pick me around eleven. I smiled as I hung up the phone, knowing that she wanted to show me off during the alternative night, a special night where all the local gays could go out without the threat of being hassled by the local bigoted farm boys.

I enjoyed showing off. I was a cocky little dyke, living in the moment, not caring about the end result. But that's another story for another day.

Anyways, she showed up at my place to pick me up at exactly eleven. She was a very punctual girlfriend, whereas I liked to dawdle. So, I made her wait for me while I finished my beautification ritual. Everything had to be perfect.

I spiked my blonde hair in to a mussed faux-hawk and slipped on my tightest dark jeans and my pale pink polo, making sure to pop the collar up. I let my best friend dye my normally brown hair, and even though it still looked weird to me, he told me I looked sexy.

I spritzed on my favorite cologne and gave myself a wink in the mirror as I backed out of my bedroom, grabbing my wallet off my dresser. I shut my bedroom door, took a deep breath, then turned and flashed a smile at my girlfriend. I was nervous for what the night would hold.

She sat on my futon, her toes tapping impatiently. My smile droped as our eyes locked.

"Wow," she whispered. "You look…"

I laughed softly. "I know."

I walked toward her and eased between her parted knees, giving her a gentle bump to push them further open. I grabbed her knees and knelt down, sliding forward until our mouths were almost touching, her warm breath caressed my lips in quick puffs. She smelled of mint and a sweet, floral perfume. A delicious combination for my senses. I needed a taste of her skin. Sliding my hands up her strong thighs, I grabbed her hips and tugged her closer. Her body came forward willingly, sliding forward until the crotch of her jeans bumped my stomach and I could feel her heat through the cotton of my shirt.

She was hot for me, throbbing for my touch.

I dug my fingers in to the warm denim beneath my fingers, and brought our lips together in a gentle kiss. Her lips tasted of strawberry gloss and were warm and soft against mine. I kept my eyes open, wanting to watch her reaction to my kiss, commit her expression to my memory as I tasted her sweet mouth. I watched as she closed her eyes, as her nostrils flared, and as I meshed our lips together harder, ensuring that she felt my control over the kiss. And most of all, I needed to feel the softness of her mouth merging with mine in a kiss of invitation.

I felt her hands stroke down my back, then her fingers moving as she grabbed and bunched them in my tight shirt. She moaned softly as I tilted my head and plunged my tongue between her lips, finding hers then stroking the tips of our tongues together. She shifted her hips, thrusting her hot body against my belly. I reached up and tangled my fingers in the short hairs at the base of her hairline, scratching her skin gently with my fingernails. She gasped against my mouth, her body throbbing beneath my lips and fingers.

I pulled my mouth away from hers, then took a moment to gaze at her closed eyes. Her long lashes were so beautiful and her cheeks, bloomed a ruddy pink from my kisses. I smiled as I felt her thighs start to grip hips in an effort to keep me near. Then, I softly kissed her chin, nibbled along her jaw line toward her earlobe. I suckled her earlobe, tongued the soft, sweet skin, then leaned up and whispered directly in her ear, "Christine."

"Oh," she groaned, her chest rising and meshing our breasts together with each of her gasping breaths.

I pulled back, placing soft kisses along her cheek, then finally on her slightly parted lips. She returned my kiss and pulled me closer. I grabbed her hard and pulled back again, looking up into her eyes. I kept looking at her as I used her knees to get to my feet, my leg muscles tense and ready for action. "Christine, we have a date. To go to the club, remember?"

"We don't have to go to the club," she husked, her hands reaching out and stroking up my thighs, sliding inside and continuing all the way up until her fingertips brushed against the crotch of my jeans.

I smiled down at her, thrust my hips forward against her fingertips then pulled away and out of her reach. "You're right, we don't have to go out, but you promised to take me for a drink, and unfortunately, I'm all out of alcohol. The cupboards are empty." I stuck my hands out and shrugged. "Sorry, darling."

She grumbled. "Sorry… Yes, you look very sorry." She extended her hand for me to grab. "Help me up?"

I took her hand, jerking her to her feet. She stood still, gazing into my eyes, our hands still lightly grasping each other. She raised my hand up, turned it until the palm was face up, then softly kissed the center. "I will pick this up later," she husked, our gazes locked over the expanse of my palm. Her breath, warm and fast, caressed the moisture still on the skin of my palm, left behind from the heat of her kiss. Shivers traveled down my spine and settled between my thighs.

"I hope you do," I husked back, licking my lips slowly, making sure she watched the tip of my tongue as I slid it across my bottom lip. Her eyes drooped, and her dark eyes transfixed on my mouth.

"Shall we go?" I tugged my hand from hers and backed up, turning and grabbing my keys, then shoved them into my front jeans pocket.

She nodded, then grabbed my back pockets as I walked away from her and toward the door. She cupped and squeezed my butt as I opened the door then strode through. I locked the doorknob with my thumb as I walked by, then laughed as Christine closed the door behind her, one hand still buried inside my back pocket and firmly grabbling my butt cheek. She glanced down the hall, then back to me, and backing me up until my shoulders bumped against my door. "Maybe I should take you right here."

"Maybe you should," I whispered, leaning forward and wrapping my arms around her neck. I tilted my hips until my crotched meshed against hers, the denim of our jeans separating our skin from touching.

"Did you think I'd protest? Tell you no?" I rocked my hips slowly, rubbing against her gently. She returned the move, our bodies beginning a subtle dance. I closed my eyes and brushed our lips together in a soft kiss, brushing our warm flesh together in a motion similar to our hips.

"I know you, Liv. You always say yes," she husked in my ear, our bodies sliding together softly, and so very slowly.

"I say yes because you make it impossible to say no."

"Admit it. You're easy," she laughed.

"Only for you, Chris."


End file.
